Libra (ability)
.]] Libra (ライブラ, Raibura), also known as Scan, Peep, Analyze, or Sense, is a recurring ability in the series. It is often a White Magic spell, but at other times is a separate command ability. It displays an enemy's stats and elemental strengths and weaknesses. In the later 3D installments one could rotate a scanned enemy around to see it from all sides. Depending on the game, some enemies are not affected by Libra, usually bosses or higher-level enemies. In early localizations, Libra was translated as Scan. This was revised in Final Fantasy XII and the later Advance releases. Appearances ''Final Fantasy III Libra is a Level 4 White Magic spell purchased in Gysahl, Northeast Saronia, and Doga's Village for 3,000 gil in both the NES and DS versions. The Scholar class also has an ability called Peep/Study that performs the same function along with dispelling enemy's positive statuses. The enemies Xande's Clone and Xande can use the spell against the party. Final Fantasy IV Libra is a White Magic spell that costs only 1 MP to cast. All characters who can learn White Magic can learn Libra, except for Rydia. Cid has the command ability Analyze, which functions identically to Libra for no MP cost. In the SNES release, both the spell and Cid's ability are called Peep, while they are known as Scan in the ''Anthologies and Advance releases. Libra can be cast by Zemus's Breath and Li'l Murderer/Tricker. In the Nintendo DS version, Libra functions the similar way as Scan does in Final Fantasy X, as it continues to show the stats for the rest of the battle. Also in the DS release, Cid's Analyze affects all enemies, as opposed to Libra which can only target one enemy at a time. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Libra can be utilized by various characters throughout the game, and costs 1 MP to cast. It functions in the same manner as it did in ''Final Fantasy IV. Cid and Luca have Analyze, which functions in the same manner as Libra. ''Final Fantasy V Libra is a Level 1 White Magic spell that can first be purchased in Tule. Blue Mages have Scan as their Level 4 job ability, which functions identically to Libra. Libra can be cast by Omniscient, Siren, and Tiny Mage. Final Fantasy VI Libra, called Scan in the SNES release, can only be taught by the Esper Kirin at a rate of X5. Celes learns it naturally at level 18. It costs 3 MP to cast and is vulnerable to Runic. Number 024 is the only enemy in the game to use this spell. Final Fantasy VII The Sense Command Materia displays an enemy's current and max HP and MP, which remain in the information window for the rest of the battle. It also shows the enemy's level and weaknesses, but these do not show up after the initial use. Enemies that have 30,000 or over max HP cannot be sensed. Red XIII has the Sense Materia initially equipped, and one can also be found on Sector 6 park in the Midgar slums after Sector 7's destruction. In addition, Sense materia can be bought at Junon in Disc 1. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- The Libra Materia detects enemy targets' statuses. As in ''Final Fantasy VIII, the target's HP will be displayed as ????? if it is higher than 99,999, and the proper HP will be displayed when the target's HP falls below this amount. ''Final Fantasy VIII Scan is a magic that can be used to see enemies' stats. It can also be used to rotate the enemy or teammate in 360 degrees, except for Selphie for decency reasons. If an enemy's HP is greater than 99,999, its HP will be displayed as ????? until it falls below 99,999; also, Scan has two animations that can be altered in the config section of the menu. Scan is notably one of the few spells in the game that cannot be refined from items and must be drawn; the only others being Float and Apocalypse. Final Fantasy IX Scan is one of the few White Magic spells only Garnet can use. It can be learned from the Air Racket or Desert Boots for 25 AP, and costs 4 MP to cast. Scan can also be cast by Lani. Final Fantasy X Scan is located in Kimahri's section of the Sphere Grid, and gives a detailed description of the enemy, which includes current HP, maximum HP, strength, magic, elemental resistances and possible Ronso Rages Kimahri can learn. Weapons with the Sensor ability allow the player to view an opponent's current HP, maximum HP, and elemental resistances whenever targeting an enemy. Sensor can be customized onto a weapon with two Ability Spheres. Final Fantasy X-2 There are three different abilities to view enemy stats; Scan on the Gun Mage dressphere and Rikku's Machina Maw, Libra on Yuna's Floral Fallal, and Ma'at's Feather on Paine's Full Throttle. Scanned enemies and party members can be rotated using the left analog stick. Final Fantasy XI * Examines the target's enmity level. * Obtained: Scholar Level 76 * Recast Time: 1:00 Libra is a level 76 job ability for Scholars in ''Final Fantasy XI. When used on an enemy, Libra displays enmity values of party members as percentages in the chat window of all party members. The enmity information is only about the party members in the Libra user's party. Libra will not reveal information about alliance members. * The party's pets are not included in the calculations by Libra, reducing its value and accuracy in a party that includes pets such as Avatars and Familiars. * Libra cannot be used on a target without having it claimed by party or alliance (Trying to do so will give the message, "That action cannot be performed on the current target.") * Libra itself doesn't appear to generate any enmity when used, similar to the Beastmaster ability Gauge. ''Final Fantasy XII :"The character can perceive detailed information about foes. The effect is temporary."'' Libra is a Technick which grants a buff that lets the user see the HP, elemental weakness, and status enhancements/ailments of most targeted enemies. It also reveals the location of Traps, but does not reveal what type they are. Libra's license costs 20 LP and the technick itself can be purchased from Rabanastre for 500 gil. In the International Zodiac Job System version, Libra can be used by six job classes: Archer, Machinist, Monk, Mononofu, Shikari, and White Mage. White Mage must first acquire the Cúchulainn license, while Mononofu has to acquire the Belias. The item that can give you Libra is a Bangle and it can be bought for 500 Gil in the Giza Plains. Note: Bosses and Marks are completely immune to Libra. ''Final Fantasy XIII Libra is a Technique that costs 1 TP to use. It fills up the enemy's information screen the player can access anytime during battle, though it must be cast multiple times if the player wishes to gain every single piece of information on the enemy. The item Librascope does the same to all enemies and reveals all information at once. The player is rewarded with the Trophy/Achievement Loremaster upon fully revealing 100 enemies' info. Libra is the first technique the characters learn at Crystarium Level 1. Lightning and Sazh learn Libra in the Ravager role, Snow in the Sentinel, Vanille in the Medic, Hope in the Synergist and Fang in the Commando role. The game has a hidden Libra statistic for each and every type of enemy. Certain conditions or abilities will cause this stat to increase. As the Libra stat increases, more information will become available on the Libra screen. Libra is broken into two different stats: #Libra Bonus #Libra Consumption Libra Bonus is the amount of Libra granted by defeating that enemy, using the TP ability Libra, or using a Librascope. Libra Consumption on the other hand is the required amount of Libra to unlock the next piece of information. Unlocking everything will take, at most, 503 Libra points. If the player fulfills the "other methods" condition before the info is revealed via gaining Libra, then this step will be taken out and no longer consume Libra. For instance, if the player obtains an item from an enemy before unlocking Note 4, then Rare Item Drop will become the next piece info to be revealed after Note 4. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Sensor is an A-Ability for Human Soldiers. It is learned from the Burglar Sword for 300 AP. When used, it shows concealed equipment, but only to enemy units that have "Item" as a secondary A-Ability. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Libra is a clan ability that displays traps. It can be gained automatically by having a copy of ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance plugged into the DS while playing the game. Other versions of the ability include the Soldier ability Gauge, which allows the user to detect level 1 treasure/Loot on an enemy, learned from the Burglar Sword for 150 AP and having a range of 4. ''Vagrant Story Analyze (アナライシス, ''Anaraishisu) is a Sorcerer spell learned from the Grimoire Analyse, dropped by Dragon at the Sanctum's The Cleansing Chantry. Analyze reveals the parameters and stats of the target, which can be viewed from the Status menu, and scrolling between the enemies with the buttons L1 and R1. The spell costs 5 MP, however, casting it does not mean the spell would be 100% successful; the hit rate percentage depends on the value of Ashley's Risk, and is calculated below: (RISK + 150) * 100 / 256 ''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Dissidia Final Fantasy Scan is a Story Mode skill. When used on a locked area, it identifies what Battle Piece(s) need to be defeated to unlock that area. Other Appearances Kingdom Hearts Scan is a recurring ability in the series, appearing in every game thus far except for ''Chain of Memories and its remake Re:Chain of Memories. Scan displays the HP bar of enemies in battle. Trivia Libra is a shortening of the Japanese romanization of the word "library". Gallery de:Analyse Category:Command Abilities Category:White Magic Category:Status Effects